What I go to school for
by not a goth or emo
Summary: Set to the song what I go to school for by the Jonas Brothers. Oliver likes Lilly, but can't tell her because he is afraid she will laugh at him if he does.


**Okay, this is my first shot at a Loliver. My friend help me with some of it.**

Her voice is echoed in my mind  
I count the days till she is mine  
Can't tell my friends 'cause they will laugh  
I love a girl from senior class

I stare at Lilly Truscott's beatiful blonde hair. It had blue streaks. Oh how I would love to run my fingers through it.

_Oliver snap out of it. Shes your bestfriend._ Okay so I have a crush on my bestfriend. Her voice is always echoed in my mind. I wanted to ask her, but her and Miley would just laugh. I love her big deal. I guess it is really.

"Oliver. Oliver!" Lilly said clapping her hands in front of my face. I jerk out of my thoughts.

"Yes Lilly?"

"Why do you look so duuuuuuuuh?"

"I was thinking of Kunkel's homework."

"Okay!" she said turning around to face the front.

I daydream through my freshman math  
While she fills our her college apps  
I'll show her a world where we belong  
But she'll have to drive us to the prom

I went back to day dreaming, noticing she was filling out college applications. I could show her a world where we belong. We'll just have to make sure to have _her_ take us to the prom, seeing as I don't have a car. The bell rang taking me out of my trance. I got up quickly,chasing after Miley and Lilly.

That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
You can call me crazy  
She is so amazing  
That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
Girlfriends I've had plenty  
But she's the one that I need  
That's what I go to school for  
That's what I go to school for 

I walk down the hall behind Miley and Lilly thinking they would call me crazy, but Lilly is what I go to school for. School is boring, but she is the reason I make it through the day. I mean i've had plenty of girlfriends. Its just that Lilly makes me feel different.

Her boyfriend's just turning nineteen  
But that doesn't bother me  
He's back at college out of town  
I find a reason to go round 

The sad thing is, shes dating Jackson. Hes Miley's brother. Also hes nineteen. The good thing is he is at college out of Malibu. Which is good for me, anyway. Maybe, just maybe I can tell her how I feel and she will dump him.

**Later that day**

I climb a tree outside her home  
To make sure she is alone  
She looks up and sees me there  
Still I can't help but stop and stare 

I am creeping my self out. I am actually climbing outside Lilly's home. Yes, I know its creepy. I just want to make sure she is alone, so I can talk to her. Dang, shes seen me. I blush, staring at her. She smiles back sweetly and opens the window, letting me in.

"What are you doing out there Oliver?" I look down at the floor then back at her.

"I wanted to talk to you." she looks at me curiously.

"Why didn't you just use the door?" I shrug before saying.

"I knew your parents go to bed earlier. And I know you can't have visitors after eight o' clock."

"Ooook! So, what did you need to talk to me about, that couldn't wait 'till tomorrow?" She said motioning for her to sit on the bed with her.

That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
You can call me crazy  
She is so amazing  
That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
Girlfriends I've had plenty  
But she's the one that I need  
That's what I go to school for  
That's what I go to school for

"Lilly, I like you. I've liked you since you held my hand for the box of crayons." I pause before saying, "Your the only reason I get up and go to school. I would be bored out of my mind if I didn't know you would be there. Your so amazing, and I know you must think I am crazy, but I don't care. I know i've had so many girlfriends these past years, but when i'm around you I feel different. I feel like your the one that I need. And the only one I need. I must seem even more crazier than I am now. The thing that I am trying to say is I love you, Lilly." I pause, waiting to see what she says.

She doesn't say anything, just sits there. She watches me get up. I walk over to the window, leaving.

**Couple days later**

Everyone that you see all day knows you're looking at me in a different way  
I guess that's why my marks are getting so high  
I can see those tell tale signs telling me that I was on your mind  
I could see that you want it more when you told me that I'm what you go to school for  
I'm what you go to school for 

I can tell. I can tell all those people that Lilly talk to are looking at her differently. Did she tell them about what I had said last night? I surely hope not. Throughout the past days my grades have been getting higher. The reason is in hope that Lilly will tell me her feeling soon.

I can feel and tell that Lilly is feeling differently, but how differently?

"Oliver?" Lilly asked me.

"Yeah, Lils?"

"You know how you told me that I am the reason you go to school? Well, I was thinking and your the reason I come to school too." My pencil drops as I listen to what she has told me. I smiled, pulling her closer to me. I pulled her into my arms, kissing her lips softly. She smiles and runs her fingers through my hair.

She's made her choice and I'm the one  
At least 'til graduation comes  
We drive past school to wave goodbye  
My friends they can't believe their eyes 

"I've made my final choice and your the one, Oliver" I grab her hand, as we go towards her car. She gets inside, staring the engine. I sit beside her, smiling. We drive past the school, seeing the students' jaws drop. Miley smiles at us, still not beliveing her eyes.

That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
You can call me crazy  
She is so amazing  
That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
Girlfriends I've had plenty  
But she's the one that I need  
That's what I go to school for  
That's what I go to school for 

**The end!**

**I'm sorry if it sucked. I am still getting used to writing oneshots. And to the readers of stories on my other account I am sorry! I have been busy with school and other stuff. I will try and update as soon as I can. 'Till then bye!**


End file.
